ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Imhotep
The House of Izdir The House of Izdir was the ruling house of the Glarians, Izdir was the son of Imhotep. The house went extinct except for one member, High King Anglar I. The house was afterwards known as the House of Anglar. The House of Anglar This house was founded by High King Anglar I of Anglaria when he claimed the throne of the High King. The house went extinct except for three members, Earl Imir I of Argon and Fírian and Aldan, sons of Uldor. Imir had been excluded from the house and founded his own house, the House of Argon. Fírian's line went extinct shortly after, but Aldan's son became King Uldor I of Istit and the founder of the House of Istit. The House of Argon This house was founded when Earl Imir I of Argon was excluded from the house of Anglar. It went extinct in 1369 when Countess Alexandra I of Argon, daughter of Earl Darius V of Argon died. The House of Istit The House of Istit was founded by King Uldor I of Istit, the first king of Istit. The house lost the crown of Istit in 1176 when King Frederik I of Istit died. However since 1070 the house had also held the crown of Afalonia. In 1246 this crown was also lost. The only living male member then was Agravain of Afalonia, who was then created Duke of Hessen by the Emperor of the Mardrim as a compensation for the loss of his family's crown of Afalonia. The House of Izaïah The House of Izaïah was founded by Izaïah the Prophet the second son of Imhotep. Izaïah prophesized the birth of the Bringer of Peace. His descendants were the High Priests of Imhotep for centuries. A descendant of Izaïah was Silas the Prophet, whose son was born the second Anglar became High King of Anglaria and who the very second Anglar did. Silas prophesized, when his son died that Anglar would one day be reincarnated into the heir of Imhotep & Anglar. The House became a house of travellers, Silas his great-grandson was called Azariah the Wanderer. He travelled to the Southern Continent and his grandson, Imhotep, became the first Emperor of Moghul, who changed the name of his house back to House of Imhotep. The House of Imhotep This house was founded by Imhotep I, Emperor of Moghul. This house ruled Moghul for three generations and died went extinct. The House of Suborior This house was founded by Izaïah Suborior, the man who was born the second his grandfather Izaïah the Hermit died. His descendants returned to the Western Continent. One of these descendants was Lucius Oraculum, who was adopted into the house of Messinus and took the name Lucius Valerius Messinus Oraculum. The Gens Valeria Messina Oraculum This house was founded by Lucius Valerius Oraculum. This house is considered both part of the House of Izaïah and the Gens Valeria. The Verse of Reincarnation The King of Peace will sit at his Father's throne. For centuries he shall rule in the Halls of the Gods. Untill one day he is reborn, in the body of a son of Imhotep and Anglar Undefiled by the blood of Darkness and Evil. Category:Glarians Category:Anglarians Category:House of Imhotep Category:House of Anglar Category:House of Izaïah Category:House of Argon Category:House of Istit Category:House of Suborior Category:Gens Valeria Category:Moghul Category:Emperors of Moghul